1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device that determines whether a transmission device transmitting radio waves is being carried, an organizational analysis system, a computer readable medium and a method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, location detecting systems that utilize transmission devices transmitting radio waves have been used to detect the activities of people in an office and record activity logs.
However, in a location detecting system that operates on the assumption that each person always carries his/her transmission device, accurate activity logs cannot be collected, if a person leaves or loses the transmission device, or the power of the transmission device runs out.